reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
And The Truth Will Set You Free
And The Truth Will Set You Free is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story After the armored car is blown up, John Marston has to reach Dutch Van Der Linde's fort by horseback following Ross and the American Army. After the long ride up into the mountains, in Cochinay, Marston prepares for an attack on Dutch, along with the Agents and the American Army. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites This mission begins automatically following the end of "And You Will Know The Truth". Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride to Cochinay. *Fight your way to the front gate. *Defend soldiers planting dynamite charges on the gate. *Kill all of Dutch's guards. *Drive Dutch away from his Gatling Gun platform. *Chase Dutch through the caves. Mission Details After another brief cutscene mount your horse and prepare for another long ride with Ross and the US Army. Feel free to jump ahead of the army and ride to the destination. Upon arrival the army will blow open the gate and you'll proceed in on foot. Take out two or three waves of enemies then run into the village. Mount the gatling gun and take out the enemies in the village, or move to the small hill on the left side just before the gate where you can snipe all but three of the enemies in the village. The last three enemies will be on the left as you enter the gate formally. Be careful, as one member of Dutch's Gang can occasionally climb the watchtower behind the gatling gun and shoot the player. Keep an eye out as there are TNT crates placed in useful locations that will help you take out a large portion of the men in the village. After you finish off the men in the village, proceed up to the checkpoint and you'll see a small cutscene with the officer. His men will take some time to plant the charges on the door and while they do you have to take out two waves of men that appear on the walls of the fort. After this you'll head into the heart of the camp alone to face Dutch and a few of his lackeys. Take aim at the lantern behind Dutch's Maxim machine gun and shoot it to set the camp on fire. After Dutch abandons the machine gun he'll run away and you'll be forced to chase him. Go up the ramp and to the left into the small room, climb the ladder and head across the walkway to the next building. Once inside go up the stairs and head into the tunnel to continue your chase. Climb a bunch of ladders until you've got Dutch cornered at the top of a large cliff. Dutch begins to speak, saying "We cant always fight nature John... We cant always fight change." He also claims "Our time has passed John...." before falling to his death. You will then start at the bottom of the cliff, looking over Dutch's body when Edgar Ross shows up. Ross says, "So in the end you didn't have the guts to shoot him". Ross then asks for John's gun. He gives it to him then places one shot in Dutch's chest, telling him "It looks better on the report that way". He then tells you to go home to your family. "Compass" by Jamie Lidell (Red Dead on Arrival version)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZ9iflvCwok, one of the three songs in the game featuring vocals, will start playing, but if you shoot something, get off your horse or pause the game and then return, it will stop. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills any soldier. *Kills any soldier's horse. *Abandons the soldiers. *Pushes too far ahead of the soldiers when advancing on the enemy. *Allows Dutch to escape. *Die. *Strays too far from the mission location. Mission Complete Unlockables *Pump-action Shotgun (dropped) *Abigail Marston mission strand Tips and Tricks * It is recommended to create a save game after this mission because upon starting the Beecher's Hope chapter, the Rancher Outfit is the only outfit available until completing The Last Enemy To Be Destroyed, after which John Marston is no longer playable. Trivia * The title of the mission (and the one before) is most likely a reference to the Bible passage John 8:32 - "And ye shall know the truth, and the truth shall make you free.". This is also the motto of the CIA. *After the Stranger side-mission "The Wronged Woman", in which Marston kills Harold Thornton, the inscription "THE TRUTH WILL MAKE YOU FREE" is written on his tombstone. **Similarly, the inscription "THE TRUTH SETS US FREE" is written on the tombstone of Alma Horlick after downloading the Undead Nightmare DLC and completing the Stranger side-mission "Let No Man Put Asunder". * When riding to the fort depending whether you're at the front of the "convoy" or the back you can have different conversations between the Captain and Ross. ** The conversation with the Captain and Marston is somewhat friendly but short. They will introduce themselves and talk about their distaste for having to work with Ross. ** Marston's conversation with Ross (and occasionally Fordham) is completely different. They will basically attack each other with words, making sure to talk badly about the other's personal situations. *When riding to the fort there will only be seven soldiers, but when attacking the fort there will be eight. *At the end of this mission, Ross gives Marston permission to go back to his family. As he mounts his horse, the song ''"Compass (Red Dead On Arrival Version)"'' by Jamie Lidell will begin playing. The song will cease playback if the player pauses the game, opens his satchel, dismounts his horse or enters Beecher's Hope. *When chasing Dutch through the cave, he will fire at Marston from the top of the ladders. His gun changes during each cutscene. *Strangely, Dutch seems to be bleeding in the cutscene in which John confronts him. However, he appears fine in the cutscenes following up to this. *If the player looks at the "Brief" section of the journal right before the final encounter with Dutch, it shows only John's words towards Dutch, stating: "I ain't like you" - " That's where you're wrong." *If you return to Cochinay after this mission, walk to the very end of the camp right in front of the mountain and there's a grave there, which would imply to be Dutch's. However, the place he fell to his death was at the place you go with Nastas in the earlier mission "At Home With Dutch", meaning someone (survivors from his native gang perhaps) wanted to pay him some last respects by bringing him back to his last home, Cochinay, and bury him there. *The fact that Dutch's death is at the place where you need one more person to get to would mean that Marston, Ross and Fordham had to help each other climb the place, even though it's staged as if Marston came to Dutch's body first before Ross could catch up, then Fordham came even further behind. Bugs *If players manage to get past Dutch's Maxim gun to the tower without shooting the lanterns beside him, a massive explosion will go off inside the tower as the player climbs the ladder, similar to many boxes of TNT being blown up. This will instantly kill the player and is meant as a failsafe to prevent access to the Maxim gun prior to burning Dutch off of it. * When the soldier plants the explosive on the main gate, it rarely will disappear when shot instead of exploding. This will require the player to torch themselves or blow themselves up with dynamite to end the mission and restart from checkpoint. * The song Compass will sometimes not play. * When the captain tells one of the soldiers to plant the gate with dynamite, the soldier will become invisible, but the dynamite can be seen floating in mid-air as if it is being carried. * Sometimes when the player reaches the top of the final ladder and turns the corner in view of the cliff edge, Dutch will fire a shot that hits them just before the cutscene plays. * Sometimes when the player is covering the soldiers while they plant dynamite, the soldiers run away from the gate. They stand not too far away, doing and saying nothing no matter what the player does. Suicide or shooting a soldier will restart the mission. Gallery File:Rdr_marston_army_captain.jpg rdr_truth_will_set_you_free00.jpg File:Rdr_dutch_maxim_gun.jpg File:Rdr_dutchfall.jpg|And the truth will set you free. rdr_truth_will_set_you_free000.jpg|Where's my Family?! Video tLm1cSNBBvI&feature eHI5UKHfIEY&feature Achievements/Trophies Completion of this mission contributes toward acquisition of the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- Related Content es:Y la verdad os hará libres Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player